Selbstlos
by Rumtreiberin
Summary: Halloween 1981, Sirius' Welt liegt in Trümmern und er ist fest entschlossen, den Verräter dafür büßen zu lassen. Aber was wäre, wenn er nur einmal in seinem Leben etwas Vernünftiges täte, seinen Rachedurst vergessen würde...


**Selbstlos**

„Rache ist eine Handlung, die man begehen möchte, weil und wenn man machtlos ist."

_George Orwell_

31. Oktober 1981

Sirius Black war in seinem kurzen Leben schon mit einer Menge lächerlicher Ideale, Vorurteile und Weisheiten konfrontiert worden. Dem grausamen Irrglauben Werwölfe seien mordende Bestien zum Beispiel. Oder dem albernen Grundsatz, der Klügere gäbe stets nach.

Nicht zu vergessen Moonys naive Zweifel an der kollektiven Niedertracht der Slytherins. Einer Sache allerdings war er sich vollkommen sicher: Hunde rochen Angst. Rochen sie ebenso problemlos wie taufrisches Gras, ein heraufziehendes Gewitter oder die seltsam trockene Reinheit einer Herbstnacht.

Eine eben solche Nacht war heute. Halloween. Und vielleicht war es Ironie, dass ausgerechnet heute der Geruch von Angst so konzentriert in der Luft lag wie nie zuvor. Er schien überall zu haften: An den Bäumen, die an ihm vorüber zogen, an den kleinen weißen Wölkchen, die die verkleideten Kinder unter ihm beim Lachen ausstießen, an seinem heißgeliebten Motorrad. Vor allem an ihm selbst.

Gehetzt und mit einem immer stärker werdendem Gefühl unterdrückter Panik flog er durch die rabenschwarze Nacht. Er brauchte sich nicht einmal in sein zotteliges Alter Ego zu verwandeln, um die geballte Furcht zu bemerken. Vielleicht hatten sich seine menschlichen Sinne im Laufe der Jahre geschärft. Vielleicht war das drohende Unheil, das plötzlich über ihm, seinen Freunden, seinem ganzen Leben zu schweben schien, auch einfach zu offensichtlich.

Der eisige Wind stürmte ihm unbeugsam entgegen, als wollte er ihn mit aller Kraft davon abhalten, Godric´s Hollow zu erreichen. Der sternenlose Himmel wirkte finster, erdrückend, und der Mond schien derart bedrohlich auf die vom Herbstlaub bedeckte Erde hinab, dass Sirius zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl hatte, er könne Remus´ Angst vor dem Vollmond verstehen. Moony, sein tapferer, ewig vernünftiger Freund Moony, der ihm mit einem Mal so fremd geworden war. Der in letzter Zeit noch schäbiger aussah als früher, der sich immer mehr von ihm distanzierte, der seinen Freunden nicht mehr verriet wo er sich rum trieb, der ihnen nicht länger vertraute…

Doch Sirius wollte nicht an Remus denken. Wollte nicht an die Zweifel denken, die in den letzten Wochen an ihm genagt hatten und die vor ein paar Minuten in so grausamer Weise von blanker Angst abgelöst worden waren.

Aber was für Gedanken blieben ihm dann? Gedanken an Peter? Nein, auch an ihn wollte er nicht denken. Verzweifelt versuchte er, das bedrohliche Bild von Peters verlassenem Unterschlupf loszuwerden. Immer wieder tauchte es vor seinen Augen auf und rief eine beängstigende Mischung aus Wut, Enttäuschung, Verzweiflung und Hoffnung in ihm hervor.

Vor einer Stunde war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Nun ja, so in Ordnung wie eine Welt eben sein konnte, in der Krieg und Zerstörung herrschten, in der man nicht nur um sein eigenes Leben, sondern auch um das seiner einzigen Freunde bangen musste…in der zwischen dem ganzen Misstrauen, den Lügen, der Hilflosigkeit kaum noch zu erkennen war, wem man trauen konnte.

Konnte er Remus trauen? Konnte er Peter trauen? Konnte er seinem Instinkt trauen? Noch nie hatte er so sehr gehofft, die Antwort wäre „nein". Denn sein Instinkt beschwor Bilder in seinem Kopf hervor. Bilder von Peter, der sich heimlich aus seinem Versteck schlich, der sich auf einen Mann, eine Kreatur mit grausamen, roten Augen zu bewegte, der plötzlich die Rolle in Sirius´ Kopf übernahm die Remus so oft gespielt hatte…

Entschieden schüttelte Sirius diese Gedanken von sich, und sah für einen Augenblick aus wie Tatze, der sein Fell nach einem ausgiebigen Bad im See zu trocknen versuchte. Und plötzlich verschwamm Peters Gesicht vor seinen Augen, verwandelte sich in das eines jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mannes, hinter dessen Brille haselnussbraune Augen spöttisch funkelten. Ein Mann, dessen breites Grinsen von einer Grimasse des Schreckens abgelöst wurde, als auf einmal eine schwarze Gestalt vor ihm auftauchte. Ein Mann, auf den ein leuchtendgrüner Blitz unaufhaltsam zuraste…

Verzweifelt gruben sich seine eigenen Zähne in Sirius´ Unterlippe und seine langen, kräftigen Finger bohrten sich förmlich in den Lenker des Motorrads. Hilflos beschleunigte er seinen Flug noch weiter. Er konnte, _durfte_ nicht zu spät kommen. Was ihn erwarten würde, sollte er es doch tun…das wollte er sich nicht ausmalen.

Er spürte, was geschehen war, noch ehe er es sah. Niemand verstand es so vortrefflich, einem Ort Leere und Hoffnungslosigkeit zu verleihen, wie die Todesser. Leuchtend grün prangte das Dunkle Mal am Nachthimmel, verhöhnte Sirius, ließ seine Knie weich werde, seine Innereien sich schmerzhaft verkrampfen, sein Herz in einem schier endlosen Schmerz aufgehen.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie sein Motorrad hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, beachtete die kleine Wunde an seiner Stirn nicht, aus der ein rotes Rinnsal sein bleiches Gesicht hinunterlief. Dumpf, wie betäubt vom Schock und einer lähmenden Angst, bewegte er sich auf die qualmende Ruine zu. Dieser schreckliche Haufen Schutt und Asche, der einmal ein gemütliches Zuhause gewesen war, hinter dessen Fenstern eine junge Familie gelacht, geweint, gehofft und gebangt hatte. Hinter dessen Fenstern Sirius seinen besten Freund zu der Entscheidung überredet hatte, die überhaupt dazu geführt hatte, dass dieses Zuhause nun nicht mehr existierte.

Ein klägliches Wimmern entwich Sirius bei diesem Gedanken und er trat zitternd durch die zerstörte Tür des ehemals wunderschönen Hauses. Verstört und mit einem letzten, winzigen Funken Hoffnung im Herzen sah er sich um, murmelte Worte die niemals seinen Mund verließen, ließ seine grauen, dunklen Augen über zerschmetterte Möbel, zerrissene Bücher, kaputtes Spielzeug schweifen und erblickte schließlich das, was er suchte und doch niemals hatte finden wollen. Eine zerbrochene schwarze Brille lag auf den schmutzigen Dielen, daneben eine Hand, ein Arm, ein Körper, ein Gesicht, das Sirius so vertraut war, dass es ihm immer vorgekommen war wie ein Teil von ihm. Ein wichtiger, unentbehrlicher Teil seiner selbst, der ihn vervollständigt hatte und der nun unwiederbringlich verloren war.

_Nein, nein, nein…_ hallte es in seinem Kopf wider. Hoffnungslos, verzweifelt.

Bebend beugte sich Sirius über den regungslosen Körper seines besten Freundes, ließ zu, dass seine zitternden, schwachen Knie nachgaben, landete schmerzhaft auf dem Boden und blickte direkt in ein Paar schreckgeweiteter, lebloser Augen. Normalerweise funkelnd wie blank polierte Haselnüsse…jetzt: starr, leer.

„K-Krone…?", brach es aus Sirius hervor und die grausame Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. James Potter, der übermütige Rumtreiber, der sich immer für unsterblich gehalten hatte, war tot. Tot, weil Sirius den falschen Freund verdächtigt hatte. Tot, weil Peter Pettigrew ihn verraten hatte. Tot. Und nichts was Sirius tat, würde ihn je wieder zurückbringen.

Ein hilfloser Schrei durchbrach die trostlose Stille. Trauer, Scham, Schuld und ein unbändiger Hass klangen darin wieder und Sirius wusste nicht, wie er all das länger ertragen sollte. Verzweifelt prügelten seine Fäuste auf den harten Boden ein, Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg in die unergründlichen Augen und Sirius begann zu schluchzen, weinte und schlug um sich, wie ein kleines Kind und kam erst wieder zur Besinnung, als er eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Es – es tut mir so Leid, Sirius."

Er kannte diese tränenerstickte Stimme. Hagrid war hier, stand hinter ihm, legte eine seiner riesigen Pranken tröstend auf seine Schulter. Langsam, ganz langsam erhob sich Sirius von den Dielen, ließ James dabei nicht aus den Augen. Er wollte sich noch nicht verabschieden. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu. Doch Hagrid ließ ihm keine Wahl. Sanft, aber bestimmt zog er ihn von Krone weg und Sirius drehte sich zu dem Wildhüter um.

_Was ist mit Lily?,_ hatte er fragen wollen. Erinnerungen an strahlendgrünen Augen und ein warmes, weiches Lachen stürzten auf ihn ein und er spürte eine winzigkleine Spur von Hoffnung in seinem Inneren flimmern. Doch dann sah er Hagrids Gesicht und kannte die Antwort. Eine erneute Welle von Verzweiflung übermannte ihn. Nicht auch noch Lily…

Doch dann, ein neuer Gedanke.

„Was ist mit Harry?", fragte er, die Stimme schwach und gebrochen.

Hagrids Gesichtzüge erhellten sich kaum merklich und Sirius spürte wie eine neue Empfindung in ihm aufstieg. Zu schwach, um sie Erleichterung zu nennen, und doch das einzig gute Gefühl, das er seit Stunden gehabt hatte.

„Er lebt. Harry lebt."

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide Männer, unfähig dem schrecklichen Gemisch aus Entsetzen und leiser Linderung Ausdruck zu verleihen, dann räusperte sich Hagrid.

„Muss ihn zu Dumbledore bringen."

Entsetzt starrte Sirius den Halbriesen an.

„Nein. Gib ihn mir. Ich bin sein Pate. Ich sollte auf ihn aufpassen, falls James und Lily – "

Er brach ab und Hagrid bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick, für den Sirius ihn am liebsten geschlagen hätte. Er wollte kein Mitleid. Er wollte seinen besten Freund wieder und wenn das schon nicht möglich war, wollte er wenigstens sein Patenkind.

„Geht nich´ Junge. Hab ´nen ausdrücklichen Befehl von Dumbledore.", schniefte Hagrid und Sirius´ Verzweiflung wurde plötzlich von Wut abgelöst. Wut auf Hagrid, Wut auf das Leben, das ihm alles genommen hatte was er liebte, Wut auf Peter den dreckigen Verräter…

Und auf einmal war Harry nicht mehr wichtig. Sollte Hagrid ihn doch mitnehmen. Sirius wollte nichts weiter als Rache. Wollte Peter finden, ihn zur Rede stellen, ihn töten. Ihn dafür leiden lassen, dass er seine Freunde verraten hatte, die wenigen Menschen die jederzeit für ihn gestorben wären.

Hass loderte in Sirius´ Augen, ergriff Besitz von ihm, ließ seine Trauer für einen Moment verfliegen, und es war ein unendlich gutes Gefühl. Er würde den Schuldigen finden, ihn umbringen und so wenigstens für ein paar Stunden seine eigene Schuld vergessen. Eine Schuld, die ihn zu ersticken drohte. Er hatte Remus misstraut, hatte James und Lily in den Tod getrieben…und er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Gewissheit leben sollte. Also entschloss er sich, das zu tun, was er seit jeher getan hatte: seinem hitzigen Temperament nachzugeben, seinem Hass freien Lauf zu lassen, die Menschen zu rächen, die er liebte.

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, schob den verdutzten Hagrid energisch beiseite und erhaschte noch einen letzten Blick auf James´ leblosen Körper. Und plötzlich stutzte er.

_Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du das tust, _meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Eine ruhige, vernünftige Stimme die aus irgendeinem Grund wie Remus klang.

_Oh doch, er hätte darauf bestanden, dass ich den Verräter finde. Er hätte gewollt, dass ich ihn räche. Dass ich Lily räche, _widersprach eine weitere Stimme, blind vor Zorn, Hass, Verzweiflung. Doch da war etwas in Sirius, das genau wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Dass James keinen seiner Freunde jemals hätte tot sehen wollen, egal ob Verräter oder nicht.

_Nein, er hätte gewollt, dass du dich um seinen Sohn kümmerst, so wie du es ihm versprochen hast._

Sirius zögerte noch eine winzige Sekunde. Unentschlossen, furchtsam in welche Flut von Gefühlen, von Schuld ihn die richtige Entscheidung stürzen würde. Dann gab er nach. Er würde sich seiner Verpflichtung stellen, würde seine Rache vergessen müssen und James und Lily ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllen. Würde einmal in seinem Leben etwas Selbstloses tun.

„Warte, Hagrid. Nimm mich mit."

* * *

5 Jahre später, 31. Juli 1986

„Moony? Muss das denn wirklich sein? Müssen wir wirklich wieder dahin?"

Sirius schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern durch Little Whinging, die Hände lässig in den Taschen seiner schwarzen, zerfransten Jeans vergraben, die Unterlippe schmollend nach vorne geschoben.

„Bei Merlin, du bist wirklich der miserabelste Patenonkel der Welt, Sirius.", bemerkte Remus,

hin und her gerissen zwischen Ärger und Amüsement. Dass Sirius sich auch jedes Mal so anstellen musste.

„Pff", machte der miserable Pate. „Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass ich Harry ein schlechteres Vorbild bin, als diese Muggel, bei denen der arme Kerl lebt, ja?"

Remus verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

„Nein, das will ich sicher nicht. Aber genau das ist doch der Grund, aus dem wir Harry besuchen, nicht wahr? Damit er nicht rund um die Uhr dem Einfluss seiner Verwandten ausgesetzt ist."

Sirius murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches, schien sich jedoch zu entschließen, einen weiteren bissigen Kommentar lieber herunterzuschlucken, und trottete mit gespielt grimmiger Miene neben Remus her. Der betrachtete seinen Freund schmunzelnd.

Die Aussicht auf einen Besuch bei Petunia, Vernon und Dudley Dursley stimmte auch ihn selbst nicht gerade freudig. Er und Sirius passten wohl einfach nicht ganz in das perfekte Bild einer normalen Familie, das Lilys Schwester so gerne aufrechterhalten wollte. Der tumbe Onkel Vernon versuchte bei jedem ihrer Besuche aufs Neue einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, und Sirius war jedes einzelne Mal kurz davor, den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 mit einem einzelnen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Aber hier ging es um Harry. Und so sehr Sirius auch jammerte, wusste Remus doch genau, dass James´ Sohn ihm wichtig war. Wenn ihn auch manchmal das Gefühl beschlich, dass das vor allem an der bemerkenswerten Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater lag. Remus und Sirius erkannten in dem sechsjährigen Harry unaufhörlich ihren besten Freund wieder und das machte ihre regelmäßigen Besuche bei ihm gleichermaßen erfreulich wie schmerzhaft.

Irgendwann würden die beiden über den Verlust ihrer Freunde hinwegkommen, irgendwann würde der Anblick Harrys keine bittersüßen Erinnerungen mehr in ihnen wecken, aber noch waren sie nicht so weit. Nicht jetzt, wo sie es gerade erst geschafft hatten, sich selbst wieder zu finden. Remus hatte lange gebraucht, um Sirius wieder vollauf vertrauen zu können. Es hatte ihn verletzt, dass sein Freund ihn für den Verräter gehalten hatte. Und obwohl die beiden sich nach Lilys und James´ Tod lange gestritten, verziehen, einander Trost gespendet hatten in dieser schweren Zeit, dauerte es doch eine Weile, bis wieder das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen herrschte, das die Freundschaft der Rumtreiber vor vielen Jahren so bedeutend gemacht hatte.

„Sag mal Moony, hast du das Geschenk mitgenommen?", riss Sirius ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Remus starrte ihn entgeistert an. Das war doch wirklich nicht zu glauben!

„_Ich_? _Du_ hattest doch den Auftrag, das Geschenk einzustecken! Verdammt noch mal, Tatze! Wie gedankenlos muss man eigentlich sein, um das Geburtstagsgeschenk seines Patenkindes zu vergessen?"

„Du hättest ja auch dran denken können.", war die wenig überzeugende Antwort.

„Du bist der Pate, Sirius, nicht ich!"

Sirius´ Gesicht erstrahlte in diesem Ausdruck, der sein unverschämtes Grinsen und den Hundeblick auf eine Art und Weise miteinander verknüpfte, wie nur er es konnte.

„Jaaaa.", begann er, als müsste er Remus hier eine höchst komplizierte Arithmantik-Aufgabe erklären – nicht, dass Sirius auch nur die Spur einer Ahnung davon gehabt hätte. „Aber ich bin der coole Onkel Tatze, verstehst du? Du bist der Onkel, der sich um die Kleinigkeiten wie Geschenke kümmert."

Für einen Moment war Remus sprachlos. Unsicher, ob er Sirius für diese Bemerkung lieber schlagen oder ihn einfach stehen lassen sollte, machte er Halt, schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf und bemerkte trocken:

„Merlins Bart, James und Lily müssen ernsthaft betrunken gewesen sein, als sie dich zu Harrys Paten ernannt haben."

Die Namen ihrer toten Freunde hingen für einen Augenblick schwer, belastend, unendlich schmerzhaft zwischen ihnen. Doch dann flog ein Grinsen über Sirius´ Gesicht:

„Weißt du, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war´s wirklich eine ziemliche Schnapsidee. James hatte gerade erfahren, dass er Vater werden würde und wir beide haben vor Freude gute zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey geleert.", gab Sirius zu und die dunklen Augen in dem noch recht jungen Gesicht offenbarten neben Trauer eine rührende Glückseligkeit. „Lily hat der ganzen Idee erst zugestimmt, als ich ihr versichert habe, dass du schon auf mich aufpassen wirst."

_Damals hast du mir also noch getraut_, fuhr es Remus bitter durch den Kopf, aber er dachte nicht daran, diesen Vorwurf laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen entgegnete er mit einem winzigen Schmunzeln:

„Und jetzt darf ich sowohl für Harry als auch für dich Babysitter spielen, während du dem Jungen beibringst, wie er seinen Cousin in ein Schwein verwandelt."

Sirius warf bei dieser Erinnerung die seidigen, schwarzen Haare über die breiten Schultern und erwiderte mit seinem bellenden Lachen:

„Na, irgendwer muss Krones Sohn doch zu einem anständigen Rumtreiber erziehen."

Wo er Recht hatte…

Grinsend legten sie den Weg über den Magnolienring zurück, und als sie den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 schließlich erreicht hatten, blieben sie noch einen Moment vor dem Gartenzaun stehen. Um Kraft zu schöpfen, um noch einmal die gemeinsame Ruhe zu genießen, um vielleicht noch die Chance zu nutzen Dinge zu sagen, über die so lange geschwiegen worden war.

Durch das Küchenfenster konnten sie Harry ausmachen. Harry Potter mit den bestürzend grünen Augen, die Lilys so sehr ähnelten, den schwarzen, wild abstehenden Haaren, die James´ Erscheinung so einzigartig gemacht hatten.

„Wie alt ist er geworden?", erkundigte sich Sirius beiläufig,

„Also, das meinst du doch jetzt wirklich nicht ernst!"

„Ist ja gut, Moony! Ganz ruhig!", lachte der idiotische Patenonkel vor sich hin und fügte mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem schelmischen Funkeln in den grauen Augen hinzu: „Sechs, nicht wahr? Er wird Krone immer ähnlicher…"

Remus sagte nichts, das musste er auch nicht. Er nickte lediglich und Sirius wandte ein letztes Mal den Kopf zu ihm um.

„Weißt du, damals an Halloween, da wollte ich Peter töten, bei Merlin, das wollte ich wirklich….", murmelte er und so überrascht Remus über dieses plötzliche Eingeständnis auch war, konnte er es doch nur zu gut verstehen. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, er hätte sich für Peters schändlichen Verrat rächen können? Ihr ehemaliger Freund schmorte nun seit fünf Jahren in Azkaban, nachdem Sirius Dumbledore - und nicht zuletzt Remus - davon hatte überzeugen können, dass er und Peter in letzter Sekunde die Rollen getauscht hatten. Aber das war nicht genug, das war einfach nicht genug…

„Aber ich hab´s nicht getan, Moony", fuhr Sirius leise fort, den Blick fest auf Harry gerichtet, der ihnen hinter dem Fenster freudig zuwinkte. „Und ich hab es nie bereut."

Verblüfft suchte Remus den Blick seines Freundes, fand ihn und sah Wärme und so etwas wie Zufriedenheit in seinen Augen glänzen. Unsicher lächelten die beiden sich an, nickten knapp und öffneten das Gartentor, um James´ und Lilys Sohn zu seinem sechsten Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Remus wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie Sirius´ Leben jetzt aussehen würde, hätte er damals eine andere Entscheidung getroffen. Wie sein eigenes Leben aussehen würde, hätte er an diesem einen Abend auch noch den letzten seiner Freunde verloren…


End file.
